This invention relates generally to vehicle door assemblies and, more particularly, to an exterior accessory module, such as an exterior rearview mirror and/or door handle assembly, which is mountable on a door for a vehicle.
Exterior rearview mirrors are mounted at one or both sides of a vehicle to provide a driver of the vehicle with a view rearwardly and sidewardly of the vehicle. The mirror assemblies may comprise a mirror or head portion and a mounting portion, which is secured to the side of the vehicle. The head portion may be movable to break away from the mounting portion and fold along the side of the vehicle, and may even be a power folding mirror assembly which is foldable along the side of the vehicle in response to a control within the vehicle.
Typically, mirror manufacturers provide the complete mirror assembly, including the head and mounting portions, to the vehicle assembly plant. The mirror assembly may also be painted or colored by the mirror manufacturer, in order to avoid masking concerns at the vehicle assembly plant. The mirror assembly is attached to the side of the door or to a trim piece or sail secured alongside the door or window. The mirror assembly is installed to the door panel of the vehicle door at the vehicle assembly plant as the body of the vehicle travels along the assembly line.
Handles for the doors are also typically provided by the door manufacturer and are specific to each particular door, depending on the color and/or style of the door. The handles are installed to the door frame along with the external skin or outer cover of the door. Because the styles and colors of the handles may vary between applications, especially if the handle is molded in color to match a paint color that will be painted on the door at the vehicle assembly plant, this results in additional part numbers for each door assembly having a different handle style and/or color, even though the internal door frame and/or unpainted external covers of the doors may be common parts.
Recently, vehicle manufacturers have desired modular door assemblies to be assembled remotely from the vehicle assembly line and provided to the vehicle assembly plant as a single unit. The modular doors comprise the door frame, door body and door panels, and preferably include some or all of the accessories for the doors, such as the handle and lock mechanisms, windows and window mechanisms, speakers, lights, regulators, hinge components, accessory controls or switches, such as controls for adjusting windows, locks, seats, mirrors, cabin temperature settings and the like, trim pieces and exterior mirrors and the like. It is desirable for the modular door manufacturer to supply a variety of door and vehicle models and designs using a common door frame or chassis. The various components and panels are typically secured about the door frame to complete the door assembly. The modular doors are shipped to the vehicle assembly plant as a single unit and installed to the vehicle body on the assembly line. This allows a single manufacturer to manufacture the door module and requires less operator processes in the vehicle assembly plant.
Although the modular doors provide significant benefits to the vehicle manufacturer, exterior mirror assemblies have heretofore presented particular problems with the modular door approach. This is because exterior mirrors may protrude significantly outwardly from the side of the modular door, thus causing difficulties in packaging and shipping the modular doors to the assembly line. Furthermore, the mirror head portions and also the mounting portions are typically painted by the mirror manufacturer before installing the mirror assembly to the vehicle in order to avoid masking concerns.
Additional issues arise when mirror assemblies are provided with various optional accessories, such as exterior temperature sensors, security lights, motors or actuators for adjusting the reflector and/or the housing of the mirror relative to the vehicle, and the like. The additional options within the mirror assemblies lead to further parts proliferation of the modular doors, since each different mirror assembly or option associated therewith requires each modular door upon which it is installed to have a separate part number or code for the vehicle assembly plant. This number is then different from the other modular doors shipped to the assembly plant, which may otherwise be substantially identical in construction.
Many automobile manufacturers today prefer to assemble xe2x80x9cskeletonsxe2x80x9d of the vehicle (i.e. the structural frame of the doors and body), and add the interior and exterior components to the frame as the frame moves along the assembly line. Typically, the door frames of the vehicle are stamped and installed to the vehicle as part of the xe2x80x9cbody in whitexe2x80x9d of the vehicle. The trim, glass, and other interior and exterior components are added later as the vehicle proceeds down the assembly line. However, it is difficult to add many of the components to the doors, since the components are typically installed from the interior of the vehicle. Some doors receive an interior modular cassette on their interior sides. However, the cassettes include interior components only and may include speakers, window regulators, window crank mechanisms, motors, shields or the like. In some cases, due to the space constraints within the vehicle and access to the components of the doors, the doors are removed from the vehicle after painting, in order to facilitate assembly of the doors, and then reinstalled to the respective vehicle further down the assembly line. This is an expensive and labor intensive process since the door must be installed to the vehicle twice. Further, the door assemblies then require a separate conveyor assembly line to move the doors through the assembly stations apart from the vehicle.
Additionally, the upper structural frame around the window, and the door body frame, and maybe even the exterior metal of the door, are often part of a unibody construction of the door, whereby the door body frame and window frame are formed from a single stamped part. The entire door and window frame is then mounted on the vehicle for assembly of the accessories and panels thereto. The installation of the window guides and/or seals is typically performed from inside the vehicle, thereby making the process difficult, due to space constraints and access to the components. Often, even the exterior mirror is secured to the door via fasteners from the interior side of the door. Additionally, the unibody construction of the doors is expensive to make or stamp as a single item.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved process of assembling vehicle doors at the vehicle assembly plant or remote therefrom. The process should allow easy installation of various exterior accessories to a common frame, in order to avoid proliferation of parts within the vehicle or door assembly plant.
The present invention is intended to provide an exterior attachment or accessory module or sub-module or sub-assembly for a vehicle door which may comprise an exterior rearview mirror, a cap assembly, which may further include an exterior mirror body and/or a door handle, a window frame, window seals, and/or a movable window, fixed window and/or adjustable vent window. The exterior accessory module or assembly is easily mountable to an exterior mirror body mount that is on an exterior side of a door assembly or to a frame of a door assembly, such that the exterior mirror and/or cap assembly may be mounted to the door assembly at the vehicle assembly plant or elsewhere.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a modular door system for a vehicle is remotely assembled from a vehicle assembly plant. The modular door preferably includes a window, at least one hinge component, a door frame, a door handle and lock mechanism, and an exterior mirror body mount at an exterior side of the door assembly for mounting an exterior mirror body to the modular door assembly. The mirror body mount includes a first connecting portion which is connectable to a corresponding second connecting portion on the exterior mirror body, in order to secure the exterior mirror body to the modular door. Preferably, the first connecting portion includes an electrical connector for providing electrical connection to at least one electronic accessory within the exterior mirror body.
Preferably, the system includes an exterior mirror connecting assembly, which includes a first connecting portion at the exterior mirror body mount and a second connecting portion at the exterior mirror body. The first connecting portion is connectable to the second connecting portion to positively secure the exterior mirror body to the exterior body mount of the door assembly from the exterior side of the door assembly.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an exterior mirror body assembly is mountable to a modular door. The modular door is remotely assembled from a vehicle assembly line and preferably includes a window, at least one hinge component, a door handle and lock mechanism, and a mirror body mount having a first connecting portion. The exterior mirror body assembly comprises a mirror housing, a reflective element adjustably retained within the mirror housing, and a second connecting portion. The second connecting portion is connectable to the first connecting portion to secure the exterior mirror body to the modular door. Preferably, the exterior mirror body assembly is mountable to the modular door on the vehicle assembly line. Preferably, the first and second connecting portions include corresponding electrical connectors for electronically connecting at least one electronic accessory of the exterior mirror body assembly to a vehicle wiring.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a vehicular modular door system for a vehicle comprises a door assembly for attaching to the vehicle and a cap assembly, which includes at least a portion of an exterior panel of the vehicle door. The door assembly includes a door frame, an external panel, at least one hinge member and a latch mechanism for releasably retaining said door frame in a closed position at the vehicle. The door frame includes a cap mounting portion. The cap assembly includes a connector for mounting the cap assembly to the cap mounting portion of the door frame. The cap assembly further includes an exterior rearview mirror and/or a handle assembly.
Preferably, the cap assembly includes an exterior rearview mirror, which may be engagable with an adjustment device of the door assembly, such that the exterior rearview mirror is adjustable from within the vehicle. The adjustment device may be electrical and/or mechanical. Preferably, the handle assembly is mechanically engagable with the latch mechanism of the door assembly as the cap assembly is attached to the door frame. The frame may comprise a metallic material, while the cap assembly comprises a polymeric material. Preferably, the cap assembly is attachable to the door frame via a snap-fit connection and/or a plurality of fasteners.
In one form, the door assembly further includes a movable window which is vertically adjustable via a window adjustment mechanism of the door assembly. The cap assembly includes a window seal for engaging the movable window of the door assembly as the window is raised and lowered within the door frame.
In another form, the cap assembly includes a movable window assembly which is insertable within the door frame and connectable to a window mechanism of the door assembly as the cap assembly is attached to the door frame.
Preferably, the door frame and door assembly are manufactured at a door manufacturing plant, while the cap assembly is manufactured remote from both the door manufacturing plant and the vehicle manufacturing plant. The cap assembly is attachable to the door frame at the door or vehicle manufacturing plant. Preferably, the cap assembly is colored to match an appropriate color of the door or trim of the vehicle.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of assembling a door assembly of a vehicle comprises the steps of assembling a door frame at a door manufacturing line or plant, assembling a cap assembly to the door frame at a vehicle assembly plant, and assembling the door frame to the vehicle at the vehicle assembly plant. The cap assembly may include an exterior rearview mirror assembly, a handle assembly, a window seal, and/or a movable window assembly.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a cap assembly for mounting to a door frame of a modular door assembly for a vehicle comprises a cap member and an exterior rearview mirror, a window frame portion, and/or a handle assembly. The modular door includes a mounting region along an upper portion of the door frame and may further include at least one hinge component, a latch mechanism for releasably retaining the door frame in a closed position at the vehicle, and a mirror adjustment device. The cap member is securable to the mounting region of the door frame. Preferably, the exterior rearview mirror and/or handle assembly are connectable to a connecting portion of the modular door assembly as the cap member is secured to the door frame. The connecting portion provides connection of the mirror assembly to the mirror adjustment device and of the handle assembly to the latch mechanism. In one form, the cap member comprises an upper cover which is attachable along the upper mounting portion of the door frame. In another form, the cap member comprises an outer door panel and is attachable to an outer surface of the door frame.
Preferably, the exterior rearview mirror is connectable to electrical connectors for electronically connecting at least one electronic component and/or accessory, such as an electronic mirror adjustment device, security lights, signal lights, or the like, of the exterior rearview mirror assembly to a vehicle wiring. Preferably, the modular door is remotely assembled from a vehicle assembly line, while the cap assembly is mountable to the modular door frame on the vehicle assembly line.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a vehicular modular door system comprises a door assembly for attaching to the vehicle and an exterior accessory assembly or module. The door assembly includes a door frame, at least one hinge member and a mounting portion. The exterior assembly includes at least one connector for mounting the exterior assembly to the mounting portion of the door assembly and at least one of an exterior rearview mirror, a cap member extending over an upper portion of said door assembly, and a window frame.
In one form, the exterior assembly comprises the exterior rearview mirror and is connectable to a mirror mount at the door assembly. In another form, the exterior assembly comprises the cap member, which further includes an exterior rearview mirror and/or a door handle, and is mountable along an upper portion of the door assembly. Preferably, the exterior assembly is connectable to the mounting portion of the door assembly via mechanical and electrical connectors which mount the exterior assembly to the door assembly and which provide power and/or control to one or more accessories of the exterior assembly, such as a mirror actuator, a security light, or the like. Optionally, the exterior assembly may include the window frame, which may further include one or more seals and/or a fixed and/or movable window and associated tracks. The frame and seals extend at least partially around a perimeter edge of the window or windows associated with the door assembly and/or the exterior assembly.
Preferably, the door frame and door assembly are manufactured at a door manufacturing line, while the exterior assembly is manufactured remote from both the door manufacturing line and the vehicle manufacturing line. The exterior assembly is attachable to the door frame at the door or vehicle manufacturing line. Preferably, the exterior assembly is colored to match an appropriate color of the door or trim of the vehicle.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for assembling a vehicle door comprises assembling a door module or assembly at a door assembly line, providing an exterior assembly, and assembling the exterior assembly to the door assembly at either the door assembly line or a vehicle assembly line. The door assembly includes a frame, a panel, at least one hinge member, a latch mechanism and a mounting portion at the door frame. The exterior assembly includes a cap member, a door handle, an exterior rearview mirror assembly, a window frame, a window seal, a fixed window and/or a movable window. The exterior assembly is mountable to the mounting portion of the door frame while the door handle, exterior rearview mirror assembly, and/or movable window are connected to corresponding connectors of the door assembly.
Preferably, prior to assembling the exterior assembly to the door assembly, the method includes providing the door assembly to a vehicle assembly line and assembling the door assembly to the vehicle at the vehicle assembly line. The exterior assembly is then assembled to the door assembly at the vehicle assembly line.
Therefore, the present invention provides for improved manufacturing of doors for various applications of common door frames. The present invention provides an exterior accessory module or assembly, such as an exterior rearview mirror assembly and/or a cap or cover assembly, which is attachable to a portion of the door panel or door frame and is preferably colored to match an appropriate cover or trim color of the vehicle door. The exterior cap assembly may include a door handle, exterior rearview mirror assembly and/or window assembly, which may further include the window tracks, seals and frame for a movable and/or fixed window of the door, which are connectable to the appropriate electrical and/or mechanical devices of the door frame as the exterior or cap assembly is secured to the door frame. The door assembly may then be manufactured as a common door, and the exterior assembly, or rearview mirror assembly or cap assembly, may be snapped onto the door at the vehicle assembly line or at a just-in-time facility, and thus accommodate different options, such as exterior rearview mirror options and door handle options, for the vehicle. Additionally, the exterior assembly may include at least a portion of an exterior panel of the door, which may be the last item or component installed to the door or the first item removed from the door for service. The present invention thus enhances both the assembly and service processes, because the exterior panel provides access to the components of the door from the exterior side of the door. The exterior assembly of the present invention thus provides improved assembly and service processes at the vehicle assembly plant and reduces the number of parts required to mount the various components/accessories to the door of the vehicle.